1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a lamp structure, and particularly to a bulb holder locking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some lamps, such as ceiling aperture lamp, the bulb is mounted deeply inside the lamp housing and does not appear from the lamp housing or just appear a little from the lamp housing, which brings inconvenience to the replacement of bulb. Whereas, the existing technology has invented a bulb holder locking apparatus, with the following characteristics that each press of the bulb, the bulb holder will automatically shift from two locking positions, including one position for the replacement of bulb and the other position as a working position, in which the bulk is under normal working status. However, this bulb holder locking apparatus has significant disadvantages that the bulb hold can only be locked at one working position, and cannot meet the mounting requirements of different types of bulbs. For example, is there are bulbs of different sizes mounded inside one lamp, the large bulb is usually mounted in a deeper position inside the lamp housing and the smaller bulb is usually mounted in a lighter position inside lamping house. But the existing bulb holder locking apparatus can only lock the bulb holder at one working position, obviously cannot meet their requirements.